


Il Tuo Tipo Ideale

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU - College/Università, AU - Epoca Moderna, Cotte per gli amici, Discussioni sul sesso, Era Moderna, F/F, Imprecazioni, Migliori Amiche, Parecchio Dialogo, Provocazioni, Umorismo a sfondo sessuale, amicizia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un'amichevole serie di domande e risposte per scoprire chi sia la ragazza dei sogni di Margaery porta a una rivelazione imbarazzante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Tuo Tipo Ideale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's Your Type?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605053) by [WelshCakes68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshCakes68/pseuds/WelshCakes68). 



> Ho riso talmente tanto leggendo questa fic che non ho potuto fare a meno di tradurla. Non è betata, ma spero che possa comunque piacervi. Buona lettura!
> 
> (Thank you so much for letting me translate this, WC68!)

“...e poi le ho detto, ‘Non se fai quella faccia, tesoro,’” Disse Megga, concludendo l’ennesimo racconto spinto in un tono che si diffondeva anche troppo bene nel piccolo ma ben tenuto wine bar. 

Alla, Alysanne ed Alyce diventarono tutte e tre rosse come peperoncini dorniani mentre Margaery ed Elinor si limitarono a roteare gli occhi e scambiarsi un sottile sorriso di fronte al racconto della cugina. 

“È un miracolo che il povero Mark riesca a trovare la forza di volontà di alzarsi dal letto la mattina, Megga, visto il modo in cui demolisci l'autostima di quel poveraccio.” Trillò Merry in direzione dell’amica. 

“Mi faccio decisamente perdonare col _modo_ in cui lo sveglio, la mattina.” Rispose Megga, inarcando un sopracciglio con fare sensuale. 

Tutte le ragazze risposero ridacchiando, ridendo o scoppiando direttamente in risa fragorose. Margaery si guardò attorno osservando le sue amiche d’infanzia. Erano arrivate tutte ad Approdo del Re da L’Altopiano solo per vederla, e lei avvertì una calda sensazione di contentezza che, non importa quanto tempo passasse o quante leghe le separassero, rimaneva sempre uguale ogni volta che si ritrovavano. 

Non che ad Approdo del Re lei stesse vivendo una vita da eremita senza amici. Era pur sempre una Tyrell e la gente si aspettava che socializzasse e si presentasse ovunque risultasse conveniente, ma quelle non erano il tipo di persone con cui poter condividere un barattolo di gelato rimanendo in pigiama durante un ‘azzecca la citazione’ di  Mean Girls. Quando aveva lasciato L’Altopiano e quegli amici che conosceva da tutta una vita l’aveva fatto sicura che per un certo periodo avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a quel tipo di amicizia, almeno fino a quando non fosse tornata a casa, ma fortunatamente Sansa Stark le aveva dimostrato che si sbagliava. Margaery aveva incontrato Sansa durante la Settimana di Benvenuto ad Approdo del Re. Margaery era al secondo anno di scienze politiche e stava presidiando il banchetto della _Fashion Society_ per la Fiera di Benvenuto quando Sansa Stark si era avvicinata e aveva dato un’occhiata alla collezione di copertine di riviste di moda che Margaery aveva approntato per attirare le matricole. Nell’istante stesso in cui Sansa aveva alzato lo sguardo e le aveva timidamente fatto i complimenti per la selezione, Margaery aveva capito che sarebbero andate d’accordo. 

Quasi tre anni dopo erano ormai diventate amiche e, durante il loro penultimo anno ad Approdo del Re, condividevano un appartamento in cima alla collina di Vysenia. In realtà incontrare Sansa le aveva un po’ cambiato la vita. Entro la fine del suo primo anno, Sansa era riuscita a convincere Margaery che la sua vena artistica valeva la pena di essere coltivata, anche se c’era stato bisogno di _convincere_ la sua famiglia. _‘E mamma mia quanto c'era voluto!’_ All’epoca la sua famiglia aveva aspirazioni più alte per la sua _Rosa Dorata_ che non vederla diventare un’‘artista hippy’, come diceva sua nonna. Sentì il cellulare suonare debolmente da dentro la borsa mentre Elinor cominciava a rispondere a tono a Megga, qualcosa riguardo il fatto che sperava avesse finalmente imparato a chiudere la porta a chiave prima di intraprendere attività di quel genere. _‘Parli di coinquilini...’_

**Mi dispiace! Ho appena dovuto trovare una strada alternativa per arrivare all'Alchemy in autobus, arrivo tra cinque minuti! Oppure arrivo con la testa dell’autista su una picca!  
XXX S XXX **

Margaery sorrise leggendo il messaggio. La prima volta che aveva visto Sansa, tutta dolce e innocente, con la faccia da angelo e i vestitini estivi color pastello, Margaery non avrebbe mai immaginato che la ragazza potesse avere un senso dell’umorismo così cupo, né di ritrovarsi ad amare così tanto quella giustapposizione. 

Alyce le aggiornò sulla sua gravidanza, Elinor parlò dei suoi progetti per il suo matrimonio con Alyn e Merry le deliziò racontando ancora una volta in modo molto descrittivo la spettacolare notte che aveva passato con una donna di nome Taena circa una settimana prima. 

“Ho passato il resto del fine settimana a camminare come John Wayne, non scherzo!” Finì onestamente, guardandosi attorno in cerca di qualche sguardo simpatizzante. 

“Oh, poverina!” Ribatté sarcasticamente Margaery, riempiendo i bicchieri di tutte con ciò che rimaneva della bottiglia di Arbor Gold che si stavano dividendo e ordinandone un’altra con un gesto della mano rivolto al sommelier. “Una bella donna ti ha dato un orgasmo talmente potente che ti sei slogata la vagina. Che vita dura.” 

Tutte risero nascondendo il volto nel proprio tovagliolo mentre a Megga uscì il vino dal naso. 

“Beh, quando la metti così...” Concesse Merry con un gesto del bicchiere. 

“Già che siamo in argomento, di recente non c’è stato nessuno che ha fatto camminare strano te, Margaery?” Chiese Alla con un timido sorriso. 

Margaery fece roteare gli occhi di fronte alla piega che aveva preso il discorso. “Sfortunatamente no.” Disse, sporgendo in avanti il labbro inferiore in un broncio esagerato. 

“Dovresti lasciare che ti trovassi qualcuno, tesoro. Conosco un sacco di donne fantastiche che darebbero la tetta sinistra per un appuntamento con te.” Riprese Merry, posando entusiasticamente una mano sul braccio di Margaery. 

“Oh, bene. Stavi giusto dicendo che ti serviva una tetta sinistra in più, no, Margaery?” Chiese Elinor in tono serio, facendo scoppiare nuovamente in risolini l’intera tavolata. 

“No, davvero, lascia che ti trovi qualcuno.” Continuò Merry, impassibile, guardando onestamente una delle sue più vecchie amiche. 

“Qualcuno che hai ritenuto non fosse all’altezza della tua magnifica persona? No grazie.” Rispose Margaery, bevendo un lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere. 

“Beh, qual è il tuo tipo?” Le chiese diplomaticamente Alysanne. “Tra noi sei sono sicura che riusciremo a trovare una deliziosa fanciulla che risponda alla descrizione.” 

“Lo conosciamo il suo tipo.” Contestò Megga dall’altro lato del tavolo. “Abbiamo visto ogni singola ragazza con cui è mai stata.” 

“Beh, il suo ‘solito tipo’ ovviamente non sta avendo successo.” Ribatté Alla. “E poi, non siamo le stesse persone che eravamo a sedici anni. Elinor sta per sposarsi, Alyce è incinta e a Merry adesso piacciono le ragazze.” 

“Sempre a copiarmi.” Mormorò Margaery scuotendo la testa e rivolgendo un ghigno a Merry che le rispose tirando fuori la lingua. 

“Ha ragione, sai?” Si intromise Alyce in difesa di Alla. “Margaery, quando hai lasciato Alto Giardino aspiravi ad entrare in politica ad Approdo del Re e adesso invece studi arte.” Margaery inarcò un sopracciglio, per nulla divertita, chiedendosi dove l’altra stesse andando a parare. “Ed è fantastico!” aggiunse velocemente Alyce, alzando una mano in un gesto pacificatore. 

“Credo che Alyce stia cercando di dire che negli ultimi cinque anni a parte Megga siamo tutte cresciute un sacco, e potrebbe non essere una brutta idea se tu provassi a riassumere cosa la Margaery del 307 cerca in una donna.” Intervenne Elinor senza fermarsi a rispondere al balbettio indignato di Megga. 

Margaery si guardò attorno per scoprire che tutte tenevano gli occhi puntati su di lei, apparentemente impazienti di ascoltare la sua risposta. “Beh, non lo so? Non è che ci abbia particolarmente pensato.” 

“Ed ecco perché è bene parlarne.” Cominciò Alysanne. “Puoi chiarirti un po’ le idee.” La incoraggiò. 

“Io... ehm...” Balbettò Margaery, rimasta per una volta senza parole. 

“Partiamo dalle cose semplici,” Intervenne Megga. “Alta o Bassa?” 

Margaery si prese un momento per pensarci. “Alta.” 

“Chiara o Scura?” disse Elinor. 

“Di pelle o di capelli?” 

“Entrambi.” 

“Chiara.” 

“Di cosa?” 

“Entrambi.” 

“Ma allora perché mi–” Cominciò Elinor in risposta alla provocazione della cugina. 

“Capelli lunghi o corti?” Interruppe Alla. 

“Lunghi.” Rispose Margaery, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, rassegnandosi a quel gioco di domanda e risposta. “Mi piace avere qualcosa tra cui far scorrere le dita... e a cui aggrapparmi.” Aggiunse. 

Alla e Alysanne ridacchiarono nervosamente mentre Merry e Megga annuivano il loro apprezzamento. 

“Brava Ragazza o Cattiva Ragazza?” 

Lì Margaery dovette fermarsi a pensare. Sapeva come avrebbe risposto qualche anno prima, ma in quel momento? “Brava Ragazza.” Rispose lentamente Margaery, ascoltando il suono di quelle parole uscire dalla propria bocca. Davanti a quella risposta tutte inarcarono le sopracciglia all’unisono. 

“No, davvero?” Chiese Megga. 

“Non un angelo al cento per cento o roba simile. Dovrebbe avere anche un lato oscuro ed essere aperta a un po’ di corruzione da parte mia.” Ribatté Margaery. 

“Posso interrompere brevemente per dire quanto io sia sollevata dal fatto che questo fac-simile sia l’esatto opposto di Arianne?” Disse Elinor, guadagnandosi un coro di “oh oooh!” dalla tavolata. 

_‘Ah, Arianne’_ , pensò Margaery con nostalgia ripensando al suo primo amore, alla giovane età di diciassette anni. Arianne Martell era tutto ciò che Margaery voleva a quell’età: era più grande, pericolosa, misteriosa e veniva da una famiglia odiata dalla sua. Aveva pensato a loro due come amanti odiate dal destino, _Giulietta e Giulietta_ , ma ripensandoci in quel momento Margaery si rese conto che all’epoca avevano avuto molto poco in comune e che senza nient’altro a unirle, la loro passione da sola aveva fatto terminare la loro storia al doppio della velocità. E poi non era stata una relazione particolarmente salutare. 

“Grossa o Piccina?” Chiese Alysanne prendendo nota nel suo quadernetto. _‘Ma sta prendendo appunti?’_ Pensò Margaery. _‘Che amore’_. 

“Non fa granché differenza; ho scoperto che, di qualsiasi costituzione siano, le donne hanno sempre qualcosa di interessante da offrirmi” Rispose Margaery, sollevando il bicchiere verso le sue cugine che erano ai capi opposti della scala in questione, dalla longilinea Elinor alla voluttuosa Megga. Loro risposero sollevando il proprio bicchiere, e Megga ammiccò maliziosa per buona misura. 

“Tette o Culo?” S’intromise eccitata Merry. 

“Oh, culo, assolutamente.” _‘Bello scoprire che non tutto è cambiato!’_ Pensò Margaery tra sé. 

“Bello scoprire che non tutto è cambiato!” Disse Elinor mezzo secondo dopo con una risata asciutta. _‘Maledetta!’_

“Tatuaggi? Piercing?” Chiese Alla. 

Margaery fece una smorfia pensierosa. “Non sono essenziali. Se avesse un tatuaggio non potrebbe essere brutto. Ora sono un’artista!” Margaery alzò il mento e disse l’ultima frase con la sua voce più pretenziosa. “Piercing? Di nuovo, non essenziali, ma che cazzo i piercing all’ombelico sono sexy!” 

“Ma davvero?” Chiese Merry con un sorriso malizioso, alzandosi la maglietta con finta nonchalance quel tanto che bastava affinché argento e ametista facessero capolino dal suo ombelico. 

“A cuccia, ragazza. Per quanto io ti voglia bene e sia lusingata dalle tue continue avance è come se tu fossi mia sorella. Sarebbe strano.” Concluse. 

“Dovremmo cominciare a chiamarti Jaime.” Disse Elinor. Tutte le lanciarono uno sguardo che diceva _’Non ci credo che tu l’abbia detto davvero’_ mentre ridacchiavano nascondendosi dietro ai loro tovaglioli o si lanciavano attorno occhiate furtive per vedere se qualcuno le avesse sentite scherzare su un argomento tanto sconveniente. 

“E vorresti che avesse un piercing alla lingua come il tuo?” Chiese Megga con un sorriso da lupo. 

“Nah, non serve.” Rispose Margaery, mostrando suddetto piercing e ritirando suggestivamente la lingua. “Ho un libretto d’istruzioni tutto mio per questo gingillo; vorrei evitare violazioni del copyright.” Per nascondersi Alysanne affondò talmente tanto il naso nel quadernetto che dovette incrociare gli occhi per riuscire a leggere gli appunti. 

“Qualche altro extra che vorresti segnare come bonus prima che Alysanne faccia plastificare la lista?” Chiese Alyce, rivolgendo uno sguardo indulgente alla ragazza più giovane, seduta all’altro capo del tavolo. 

“Hmmmm.” Margaery ci pensò su, unendo i palmi delle mani e appoggiando le dita alle labbra. “Punti bonus per gli occhiali. Ma veri, _nerd-chic_. Vanno così di moda ultimamente! Adoro il pensiero di un’insegnante o una bibliotecaria che mi mettano sulle loro ginocchia perché ho fatto troppo rumore!” Ammise Margaery con un sorriso schivo. 

La povera Alysanne prese a farsi aria col quadernetto cercando di farsi passare un po’ di rossore dalle guance mentre le altre ridevano benignamente del suo imbarazzo. 

“Allora, siamo riuscite a riassumere la ragazza dei tuoi sogni?” 

“Sì, credo di sì.” Rispose Margaery annuendo con finta serietà. 

Elinor rubò il quadernetto ad Alysanne, dandole in cambio un bicchiere con del ghiaccio da premere contro le guance. “Quindi abbiamo,” Elinor si preparò a riassumere, “una ragazza alta, con la pelle e i capelli chiari, boccoli fluenti, una corporatura indefinita, un didietro imponente, il piercing all’ombelico e gli occhiali, con un’inclinazione a sculacciare. Mi sono persa qualcosa?” 

“Cuore d’oro con un lato oscuro.” Aggiunse Alyce. 

“Ah sì.” Concesse Elinor, rubando la penna di Alysanne per scribacchiare l’aggiunta. 

“Salve ragazze,” Salutò una voce da dietro Margaery. Margaery si voltò, avendo riconosciuto all’istante la voce di Sansa, sulle labbra già pronto un commento provocatorio riguardo il suo inaccettabile ritardo, che però le morì lentamente in gola una volta che la vide. 

Sansa stava graziosamente avanzando tra i tavoli in tutto il suo metro e ottanta abbondante di altezza; i lunghi capelli ramati, che normalmente venivano legati in qualche maniera, lasciati liberi di correrle sulle spalle. La gonna nera che indossava fluttuava attorno alle sue lunghe cosce chiare ad ogni passo. Sansa si portò pigramente una mano al collo per allentare il colletto della camicia che portava sotto un cardigan azzurro pastello, cosa che assieme al leggero arrossamento sulle guance generalmente pallide tradiva il suo leggero imbarazzo di fronte a quel ritardo. Mentre si avvicinava, posò distrattamente un dito sul nasello degli occhiali per spingerli un po’ più in alto. “Scusate il ritardo.” Disse, educata e sincera, portandosi una mano al petto prima di spostare lo sguardo su Margaery. “Non mi hanno lasciato poggiare in guardaroba la testa mozzata dell'autista assieme il cappotto.” Sansa ridacchiò guardando Margaery come a dire _‘Ma ti sembra mai possibile?’._

Margaery continuava a fissarla senza riuscire a dire nulla, la bocca improvvisamente asciutta nonostante la notevole quantità di vino che aveva bevuto. Il sorriso di Sansa vacillò di fronte all’assenza di risposta da parte dell’amica, quindi la ragazza volse lo sguardo al resto della tavolata, trovando però espressioni ugualmente perplesse sul volto di tutte. 

“Che c’è?" Chiese Sansa, torcendosi le mani per l’imbarazzo. “Sembra quasi che vi abbia interrotte mentre parlavate di me.” Aggiunse con una risatina nervosa. 

“Mi sa che forse sì.” Disse seriamente Alla prima che Elinor le tirasse furtivamente un calcio da sotto il tavolo. 

Questo riportò Margaery alla realtà. Fortunatamente Sansa non aveva visto Alla sobbalzare in seguito al calcio, dato che il suo sguardo confuso era tornato a dirigersi su Margaery. “Come?” 

“Niente, niente!” Rispose velocemente Margaery, tirando fuori da sotto il tavolo la sedia alla sua sinistra, che aveva tenuto per Sansa. “Siediti.” 

Sansa si sedette senza commentare, ma aveva ancora in faccia un’espressione diffidente. 

“Stavamo parlando di una ragazza che conoscevamo al L’Altopiano.” S’intromise Alyce. “Le assomigli talmente tanto che per un attimo siamo rimaste di sasso. Vero, ragazze?” 

_‘Mente con la grazia di un ippopotamo al balletto,’_ notò Margaery, ma le fu comunque grata per il tentativo. 

Sansa non sembrava ancora convinta, ma parve lasciar perdere in mancanza di alternative sensate. 

“Sì.” Rispose Margaery. “Visto però che Sansa non sa di chi stiamo parlando sarebbe brutto continuare, quindi ne parleremo un’altra volta. Comunque avevamo praticamente finito.” Disse Margaery, guardando Sansa con un sorriso incoraggiante. 

“Oh, non saprei,” disse Merry in tono casuale. “Credo ci siano ancora un paio di cose che non abbiamo detto.” Disse con un ghigno, l’essenza stessa della falsa innocenza dipinta sul volto, l’espressione trionfante. 

Margaery scoccò un’occhiata raggelante alla propria destra. “No no, Merry. Sarebbe. Una. Scortesia.” Intonò chiaramente. 

“Non è un problema,” s’intromise la Dolce Sansa, così ingenua. “Non voglio interrompere la conversazione.” 

“No, no. Avevamo finito.” Disse disperatamente Margaery, guardandosi attorno in cerca di aiuto ma vedendo solo labbra morse nel tentativo di trattenere le risa e nessuno che incontrava il suo sguardo. “Promesso. Quindi, alla fine ce l’hai fatta!” Insistette nervosamente, continuando a dare dei colpetti alla mano di Sansa in un modo che non era assolutamente né incoraggiante né rassicurante. 

“Ehm... sì.” Rispose Sansa inclinando il capo, gli occhi nuovamente velati di sospetto. “Ora di punta, sai?” 

“Sì, sì.” Annuì con troppo entusiasmo Margaery. 

“Adoro i tuoi occhiali, Sansa. Non li avevo mai visti, sono nuovi?” Chiese innocentemente Elinor, evitando lo sguardo assassino della cugina che prometteva una rapida vendetta. 

“Grazie, Elinor.” Rispose Sansa, distratta da quella che riteneva una conversazione ‘normale’, tornando a raddrizzarsi distrattamente gli occhiali. “No, non sono nuovi. Li ho da secoli, è solo che non li metto spesso per uscire.” 

Margaery non riuscì a trattenersi dall’intromettersi in un tono molto più accusatorio di quanto avrebbe voluto. “E allora perché adesso li hai?” 

“A lavoro mi è caduta una lente nel lavandino e non avevo con me la soluzione per pulirla.” Rispose Sansa, che sembrava cominciare a irritarsi. “Qual è il problema? A casa me li avrai visti addosso un milione di volte.” 

“Ma di solito quando sei a casa non hai addosso quel tipo di vestiti.” Margaery non riuscì a trattenersi dal rispondere con aria abbattuta, sapendo che di lì in avanti avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere la bocca chiusa. 

Sansa sembrava completamente confusa, scuotendo il capo come se stesse cercando di tornare alla realtà. 

“Oh, non far caso a Margaery, Sansa, ha solo bevuto un po’ troppo. È fuori forma, e provare a stare al nostro passo adesso, dopo tanto tempo lontana da L’Altopiano... “ intervenne Merry, posando un braccio sulle spalle di Margaery e stringendola in segno di scuse. 

Sansa guardò Margaery con aria abbastanza incredula. La settimana precedente aveva visto Margaery finire da sola un’intera bottiglia di vino senza nemmeno arrossire in viso. “Sì, mi spiace, Sans. Mi sa che il vino mi... sta facendo dire cavolate. Scusami.” Il braccio di Margaery ebbe un sussulto quando lo alzò automaticamente per andare a scostare una ciocca di capelli dal viso di Sansa, fermandosi bruscamente a metà movimento, infastidita, quando improvvisamente si rese conto della presenza delle amiche, chiaramente pronte a giudicare ogni sua mossa. 

Ci fu una lunga pausa durante la quale gli occhi blu di Sansa, tipici dei Tully, scrutarono attentamente il volto di Margaery prima di rassegnarsi. “Okay.” Sansa si voltò poi lentamente verso il resto della tavolata e cominciò a chiedere ad Alyce del suo bambino, prima di passare ai preparativi per il matrimonio di Elinor. 

_‘Le ammazzo tutte’_ pensò tra sé Margaery con calma. 

Sansa si alzò in piedi. “Dopo la giornata che mi è capitata, ho bisogno di bere! Vado a prendermi un brandy alle pere. Tu vuoi qualcosa?” Chiese, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Margaery, avendola apparentemente già perdonata. 

“No. Credo per me sia meglio acqua,” Rispose Margaery, sentendosi libera di lasciare che la sua faccia si facesse un po’ verdognola, vista la situazione e il modo in cui si sentiva. 

“Qualcun’altro?” Chiese Sansa alla tavolata. 

“Potresti portarmi un altro succo di mango, Sansa?” Chiese Alyce, che enfatizzò la richiesta mostrandole il bicchiere vuoto. 

“Certo.” Rispose Sansa, slacciando pigramente il bottone più alto della camicia prima di togliersi il cardigan. Margarey non riusciva a credere quanto gli dei la stessero prendendo in giro, quel giorno, perché mentre Sansa si toglieva il cardigan il tessuto fece abbastanza attrito da sollevarle la camicia quel tanto che bastava a far intravvedere una striscia di ventre pallido... completo di una testa di lupo argentata che pendeva dall’ombelico. Peggio ancora, Margaery seppe senza nemmeno bisogno di alzare lo sguardo che anche le altre l’avevano notata. Guardarono tutte Sansa avviarsi verso il bar, essendosi chiaramente dimenticata che in quel locale i camerieri facevano servizio al tavolo, ma la ragazza non vide le cugine Tyrell mordersi il labbro superiore in un identico tentativo di contenere un ghigno divertito e nemmeno notò Alyce, con le spalle tese mentre si mordeva un dito cercando di contenere le risa. Come se non bastasse, ovviamente con quella gonna il fondoschiena di Sansa appariva semplicemente fenomenale mentre si faceva strada verso il bar, cosa evidenziata dal fatto che Merry ci mise un po’ troppo a distogliere lo sguardo. 

Margaery sapeva che Sansa non sarebbe stata via a lungo per prendere i drink, quindi decise di andarci pesante. “Non un’altra fottuta parola! Giuro sui Sette, passo in modalità ‘Bastardo dei Bolton’ e vi spello vive una a una!” Le minacciò Margaery in tono basso e profondo. 

“Eddai!” Disse Megga, ormai incapace di resistere. 

“È tremendamente ridicolo e se le parti fossero invertite quest’occasione non te la faresti sfuggire.” Commentò Elinor. “E poi non starai davvero dicendo che non ti eri accorta di star descrivendo lei? Vivete assieme. Lo sai che ha un piercing, gli occhiali e un bel culo.” 

“E la pelle chiara.” S'intromise Alla. 

“Ed è alta. Non mi ero mai resa conto di quanto fosse davvero alta, e voi?” Aggiunse Alyce, guardandosi attorno in attesa di risposta. 

“Prima di tutto,” rispose duramente Margaery, puntando un dito verso sua cugina, “nove volte su dieci se a casa ha addosso gli occhiali è anche in pigiama, il che non corrisponde esattamente all’immagine di _bibliotecaria sexy_ che avevo in mente. Secondo, è facile dimenticarsi che ha quel piercing; generalmente non se ne va in giro per casa a pancia scoperta. La vedo così solo quelle volte che siamo in bikini alla Baia dell’Acqua Nera o simili.” _‘Non pensare a Sansa in bikini in questo momento!’_ “Sul fatto che ha un bel culo ci scherziamo in continuazione, ormai non lo vedo nemmeno più come un culo.” _‘Ah è così che te la giochi adesso, Margaery? Bugie?’_ “E di ragazze alte e di pelle chiara ce ne sono a migliaia che girano per le Terre della Corona.” Finì Margaery con un gesto indifferente della mano. 

“Ma non vivi con nessuna di queste, no?” Ribatté Megga. 

Elinor sembrava talmente poco convinta, esattamente come le altre, che Margaery stava per darsi la spinta e alzarsi per gridare loro contro quando Merry s’intromise, spingendo sulla spalla di Margaery per farla stare seduta, sentendosi apparentemente in colpa per il modo in cui l’aveva provocata poco prima. “Ragazze, ragazze. Forse stavolta dovremmo considerarci pari e lasciar stare.” 

“Sì,” convenne la gentile Alysanne, “ci siamo divertite abbastanza.” 

Elinor alzò lo sguardo, notando Sansa che cercava di tenere in equilibrio tre bicchieri mentre tornava verso di loro. “E va bene, non ne parlo più.” 

Non potevano più aggiungere nulla dato che Sansa era ormai arrivata al tavolo e stava distribuendo i bicchieri ai relativi proprietari. 

“Allora, Sansa,” si fece sotto Alla e Margaery le fu grata, sapendo che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per allontanare il discorso da tutto questo imbarazzo, “deve esserci stato un traffico pazzesco per farti ritardare tanto.” 

Sansa bevve un sorso del suo brandy alla pera e Margaery fece del suo meglio per evitare sia di fissarla mentre si leccava le labbra, che di chiedersi perché improvvisamente trovasse così affascinante quell’azione della sua coinquilina. “Beh, ad essere onesta non è stato solo il traffico. Il bus che prendo di solito è stato cancellato quindi ho dovuto trovare un’altra strada, ed ero rimasta a scuola un po’ di più perché il genitore di uno dei bambini è arrivato a prenderlo in ritardo.” 

Alla annuì impettita e Margaery sapeva che Alla, in modo assolutamente innocente, ripeteva sempre i fatti che la coglievano di sorpresa. “Ah, giusto. Mi ero dimenticata che adesso stai facendo il praticantato da insegnante.” Sansa annuì entusiasta con un sorrisone in viso, senza accorgersi che Megga non stava davvero starnutendo in quel fazzoletto e che sembrava che Alyce stesse avendo un attacco epilettico nel tentativo di mantenere un’espressione neutra. 

_‘Non farlo, non farlo, non farlo.’_ pregò mentalmente Margaery. 

“Dimmi un po’, Sansa,” cominciò Elinor, senza ombra di rimorso in viso o nella voce, “se uno dei bambini si comporta male ti capita mai, sai, di mettertelo sulle ginocchia e dargli uno scapaccione?” 

_‘Non avrò la pazienza di scuoiarle. Una decapitazione veloce andrà bene.’_

Sansa sembrava vagamente inorridita. “Ehm... no. È un po’... arcaico. È una cosa che non facciamo più.” 

“Che peccato!” 

“Peccato, peccato.” 

“Ma neanche un po’?” 

“E senza riga? Solo col palmo?” 

“Quanto sei alta, Sansa?” 

_‘Odio le mie amiche.’_ Pensò pietosamente Margaery. 

**Author's Note:**

> Se per caso doveste aver notato degli errori di qualsiasi tipo, mi fareste solo che un favore a farmeli notare ;) Per il resto, ogni commento è molto apprezzato! (Se qualcuno volesse commentare direttamente la fic dell'autrice originale e avesse bisogno di una mano con l'inglese, sono a disposizione.)


End file.
